Front loading washing machines are often used where top surface access is limited. Stacked appliances, with a lower washer and an upper dryer are common for use when space is limited, such as in apartments. Stacked appliances have essentially no top surface on the washer. It is desirable in all types of washers to have one or more dispensers for supplying laundry additives, such as detergent, fabric softener and bleach.
In prior art front loading washing machines, the additive dispenser typically is located on the front cabinet wall, and includes a passage or drain hoses for directing the additive into the wash tub mounted inside the cabinet. In such a construction, the opening or mouth of the dispenser is generally vertically oriented, which leads to difficult loading of the additive into the dispenser. Also, a door must be provided to cover the mouth of the dispenser.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved front loading washing machine having an additive dispenser conveniently located in the door opening of the machine.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a front loading washing machine having an additive dispenser with an upwardly disposed mouth for easy pouring of additive into the dispenser.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a front loading washing machine having an additive dispenser which is hidden from view when the door is closed.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dispenser for a front loading washing machine having a simple construction and easy access.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved dispenser for a washing machine having a primary and secondary straining grate to assure dispensing of the additive.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a dispenser for a washing machine including a user removable dispenser cup and grate.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.